owarinoseraphfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fujiwara Family
The Fujiwara Family (藤原氏 Fujiwara-uji or Fujiwara-shi), is one of the oldest and most well-known noble families in Japan after the Imperial Family. They are descended from the Nakatomi clan, a minor noble family with ties to Japan's magical society because of their connection to Ame-no-Koyane-no-Mikoto. Though their power and influence declined after the apocalypse, they are still considered a force to be reckoned with. History The clan originated in 645 when the founder, Nakatomi no Kamatari, the eldest some of the Nakatomi family, conspired with Soga no Kurayamada no Ishikawa no Maro and Prince Naka no Ōe (later Emperor Tenji) to eliminate the main branch of the Soga clan. This resulted in a event that was later known known as the Isshi Incident. This also restored the emperor to position of real power and not just a figurehead. A few months later, Emperor Kōtoku, with help from Kamatari, initiated a series of sweeping government reforms that would be known as the Taika Reforms that centralized and strengthened the central government. Three years later, Emperor Tenji, bestowed the kabane Fujiwara no Ason (藤原朝臣) on Kamatari. The surname would be passed to the descendants Fujiwara no Fuhito (659–720), the second son and heir of Kamatari. Fuhito had several sons whose descendants became the progenitors of the Fujiwara branch families: Konoe, Takatsukasa, Kujō, Nijō and Ichijō. . But it was not until the Heian period when the Fujiwara's power and influence really started to grow. They were one of the four great families that dominated Japanese politics, the others being the Tachibana, the Taira and the Minamoto but were considered most important of them. With the Emperor's approval, they had started developing new spellcraft as well as improving on ones their ancestors had used for centuries before as well as looking into what would be later known as Cursed Gear, in secret. They managed to keep a firm grip on the imperial court (though they never aspired to supplant the regency) through arranged marriages between their family and the imperial family. This became really helpful with the rise of the Hīragi Clan who vied for positions of power within the country and created the religious organization known as the Order of the Imperial Demons. For centuries, the Fujiwara managed to keep the Hīragi from entering the Imperial Court and seizing control of the country. Then came the establishment of the Brotherhood of of a Thousand Nights some centuries later, another powerful religious organization that also wanted control of the country. For the Fujiwara, it had been hard enough to keep the Hīragi at bay but with Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights, it was getting near impossible to deal with the both of. Through some clever maneuvering, the Fujiwara were able to pit the Hīragi and the Brotherhood against each other for the position of the most powerful magical syndicates in Japan. It still had not been enough as the Thousand Nights managed to create deep ties to Japan's political underbelly. Even with that, the Fujiwara's still held more power and influence within country than any of them until the apocalypse in 2012 when the family was reduced to four members. After that, Haruto Fujiwara reluctantly pledged his familiy's loyalty to the Hīragi and the JIDA but not without some contingencies that if not followed would spell trouble for the Hīragi's. Family Members Branch Families Five Main Branch Families Konoe The Konoe family (近衛家 Konoe-ke) is the first branch of the Fujiwara to be established. They are descended from the original (main) branch of the Fujiwara clan. *Head: Tadahiro Konoe Kujō The Kujō family (九条家 Kujō-ke) is the second branch of the Fujiwara to be established. The Kujō family were sponsors of the Kitano Shrine. Sadako, the empress of Emperor Taishō and mother of Hirohito was a member of this family. *Head: Michinori Kujō Nijō The Nijō family (二条家 Nijō-ke) is the third branch of the Fujiwara to be established. Ichijō The Ichijō family (一条家 Ichijō-ke) is the fourth branch of the Fujiwara to be established. *Head: Sanetsuna Ichijo Serving Families *Daigo family (醍醐家 Daigo-ke) A branch of the Ichijō family, founded in the early Edo period by Ichijō Akiyoshi's son Fuyumoto Ichijō. Takatsukasa The Takatsukasa family (鷹司家 Takutsukasa-ke) is the fifth branch of the Fujiwara to be established. Minor Branch Families Reizei Family *Head: Tamehito Reizei Matsunaga Clan A Japanese samurai clan who are descended from the main branch of Fujiwara clan. *Head: Mari Matsunaga Trivia *An AU version of the Fujiwara Clan. Somethings in the familiy and country's history have been changed. One of these changes include the Fujiwara never being split into the five regent families as five different branch families already existed, each with different roles. *Fujiwara (藤原) means "Wisteria field". Category:Families